This K05 application outlines a five-year set of activities that are intended to expand the contexts of cancer control research that I have conducted since the early l990's. My research to date has been done primarily on the topic of utilization of mammography, and has been done through both intervention studies and analyses of survey data to identify correlates of screening. In addition, that research has been done with primarily Caucasian women. As required by the K05 guidelines, the application has three components: the continuation of existing research, the development of new research, and the mentoring junior investigators for careers in cancer control. The new research activities span instrument development for theoretical construct validation, analyses of large datasets, and intervention development. These activities are organized around five Specific Aims: (1.) To continue to investigate the applicability of stage-of-change constructs to breast cancer screening among special populations, and to begin investigation of colorectal cancer screening (including for persons of color); (2.) To expand the development of cancer screening intervention materials for persons of color; (3.) To investigate correlates of status on more than one screening practice, to develop interventions that address two or more behaviors in an intervention; (4.) To investigate having another smoker in the household, as it may influence the performance of cancer screening practices; (5.) To investigate both the diversity of personal screening histories that evolve as a cancer screening procedure is adopted in the population; and the "pockets" or sub-populations of persons who remain unscreened as a cancer screening procedure is more widely adopted. These activities will be implemented by working with a national group of investigators with whom I have established relationships, including initial work with item development and intervention planning. Mentored junior investigators will participate in these activities, as they develop their own programs of research.